


The Final Hour

by Anichibi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Deleted Scene from a different story, Gen, Scene Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: A rewrite of Maria's death in Shadow the Hedgehog. Scrapped scene from Shadow's Theory of Happiness.





	The Final Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to hint at Shadow's acrophobia in STOH but I felt it didn't seem relevant enough to the story to actually make sense, so it was scrapped along with the scene after.

Hasty footsteps thumped on metal, the clangor echoing through the hallway. Shadow's breaths were choked and short, his throat still sore from the fearful tears that had stained his cheeks not long ago. He dragged Maria by the wrist, looking back every so often to make sure she wasn't tripping over her own feet. Behind them were the countless soldiers that had been sent to the ARK on the order to kill everyone involved with Project Shadow-with him. Shadow had made sure Maria didn't see any of the bodies that littered the rooms they passed. He didn't want the inevitable trauma this would cause to be even worse.

They reached the escape pods, allowing them both a chance to catch their breath. Shadow entered one of the escape pods that he had set to launch him and Maria out of the ARK. Before Maria could get in, one of the soldiers shot her right in her chest. The pod shut right as Shadow tried to run to her aid. His body slammed into the glass that shielded him from incoming bullets. He pressed his hands against the glass, tears running freely down his cheeks. "Maria! MARIA!" He was hysterical. He frantically pounded against the glass in hopes he'd break it, but it didn't even crack. He felt useless, the situation was hopeless. All he could do now was watch Maria die through the green tinted glass before the ship ejected him into space.

"Shadow...I beg of you...give them a chance to be happy." Maria's soft voice just barely reached Shadow's ears through the glass and gunfire. "Maria..." He couldn't fight the sobs trying to escape his body anymore. "Shadow, I believe in you...bring hope to humanity..." She smiled faintly before her hand, raised ever so slightly, splashed in the blood that had pooled below her. "MARI-" The pod violently shot out from the ARK, leaving Shadow hopelessly crying out his friend's name.


End file.
